Rock Me
by IceGirl2772
Summary: In canon with Strange Beginnings. Ratchet admits to having dreams about his techno-organic girlfriend. Well...what exactly do his dreams consist of? Established Ratchet/OC M for smut. TALIDA IS OLDER IN THIS!


**I'm going to be unconscious for…oh…let's just say till the end of the story. Wanna know why? I'll be in SHOCK! Over what, you ask? Just where I came up with this!**

**This is in cannon with my story, **_**Strange Beginnings**_**. I mentioned that Ratchet has heated dreams about his girlfriend…which earned him a dent on his head courtesy of Optimus. I know that in the story, Talida is 14. That's why I decided to up the age in this dream to 18. Hey. She's legal age! And it's mostly written in italic because…well, it's a dream.**

**I own nothing aside from Talida.**

**Also…ironically, I was listening to **_**Rock Me**_** by One Direction as I wrote this. Hence the title of the story.**

**BTW: Ratchet's holoform is modeled after Jesse Spencer. I mean, come on! Have you seen the guy in **_**House**_** and most recently, **_**Chicago Fire**_**? HE'S HOT!**

**ENJOY!**

**WARNING! DEFINITELY NOT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T STARTED SHAVING OR…THAT FEMALE PROCESS THAT SHAN'T BE MENTIONED!**

**Now I can do this. *****faints*******

* * *

"_Ratchet… Ratchet…"_

_He heard that voice. He heard that voice over and over again. Her delicate whisper. Ratchet's holoform shuddered in pleasure at the dirty thoughts forming in his mind. He needed to find her. He needed to find the source of the hot, delicate whisper._

_The stairs seemed endless. But he made it. There was only one room up the stairs. And that room was at the end of a short doorway. Without hesitation, he opened it. When he did, he felt his entire body become slack._

_Talida was lying in the centre of the bed they shared. His 18-year-old girlfriend was withering and arching off the bed they shared every night, her moans of pure pleasure echoing around the room. One of her hands was gripping one of her breasts for dear life. Her other hand was…oh sweet Primus._

_She was__** masturbating.**_

_She turned her head to face him when she finally noticed her boyfriend's presence. Her face was flustered, indicating that she had been at this for a while._

"_I've been waiting for you," Talida panted, moaning as her clit sent vibrations of pleasure through her body, "What are you…waiting…for?"_

_With a growl, Ratchet jumped onto the bed and ripped her hands from her body. Their lips locked in a hot passionate frenzy as their tongues battled for dominance. The bulge in his pants continued to grow as their hips moved together in an erotic fashion. Desperately, Talida's hands moved quickly to unbutton his white shirt. Growing frustrated, she eventually just tore it open, scattering the buttons across the room. This only succeeded in turning the medic on even more._

_She gasped when Ratchet's hot mouth attacked her neck in a way only he knew. Taking savage bites at her pulse point and her sensitive spot under her jaw. Her back arched in pleasure as a moan escaped her lips, encouraging the medic to continue his exploration of her body. His mouth didn't stop there. Instead, it continued south, heading towards the cleavage her crop top didn't hide. As if the fabric offended him, he ripped it off her body without a second thought. Her glorious breasts were exposed instantly, indicating that she wasn't wearing a bra._

"_Fuck!" Ratchet cursed before lustfully growling, "You're going to be the end of me."_

_His lust-filled blue eyes travelled her willing body as his hands played with her breasts. Talida was sure that with the way her back was arching, she would snap in half. Growling once again, he pinned her body to the bed as he took a hardened nipple into his hot mouth. His tongue swirled around the hardened skin while his teeth pulled at the sensitive nub, just the way she liked it._

"_Ratchet," Talida mewled his name as her hands dug into his blonde hair, encouraging him by stroking the small hairs on the nape of his neck._

_Ratchet tried his best not to shudder at her administrations as he lazily planted sloppy kisses across her chest to give the opposite breast equal attention. Talida's mewls and cries in pleasure didn't stop. He felt the bulge in his pants grow even more at the sounds coming out of her throat. He stopped when he noticed her hand travelling to a region where he believed that he was the only one allowed to touch. With a ferocious growl, he ripped her hand from her body and pinned it above her head. Her lust-filled blue eyes locked intensely with his own. There was no denying. They wanted this. They needed this. And nothing was going to stop them._

"_Only I can touch you there. Got it?!" Ratchet growled as he forcefully pulled on her hair to make her throw her head back and sunk his teeth into her neck hard enough to draw blood, "GOT IT?!"_

"_YES!" Talida cried out in pleasure._

_He kissed the swell of her breast before tracing his tongues along her ribs, earning gasps and shudders in response. It didn't take much effort to remove her pathetic excuse of shorts. They were already undone due to her __**activities**__ before his arrival. He glanced at the region that only he would ever be allowed to see and touch. The treasures he were after were hidden away by the black lace panties. Curiosity filled him as he leant down and nuzzled his nose where he knew that her clit would be. Talida thrashed violently underneath him, his name coming out of her mouth like a chant. This confirmed his suspicions. She was highly aroused._

"_Do you want this?" Ratchet asked teasingly as he ran his finger over her covered slit, "Do you want me?"_

"_God yes!" Talida gasped._

_That answer was enough satisfaction for him. With his teeth, he gripped her panties and pulled them down her shapely legs. His lips traced her thigh as he made his way towards his treasure. Occasionally, to tease her, he would let his tongue touch her skin, demonstrating just what he intended to do to her._

"_Ratchet…please," Talida pleaded, her voice thick with desire._

_Deciding that she had been teased long enough, he allowed his tongue to brush against her clit before diving inside of her. Talida cried out joyfully, happy that her need was finally being satisfied. His tongue traced her walls, almost moaning at her taste. It was __**so good**__. His tongue travelled deeper inside of her, wanting more of her taste. Her hands dug into his hair and pulled him closer, encouraging him even further as she neared climax._

_He moaned against her clit, sending vibrations up and down her spine, causing her to arch off the bed. He knew that she was close and that she was trying to delay it, wanting more pleasure. But if she did that, he wouldn't know how long he'd last. His teeth scraped her clit and that was enough for her to let go with a pleasure-filled cry. Her juices flowed into his mouth and he swallowed it greedily, eating her out as though he hadn't eaten anything all day._

"_Ratchet," Talida panted as he crawled up to her face._

_He kissed her hard and shoved his tongue into her mouth, making her taste himself. Using all the strength she could muster, she flipped him onto his back and explored his body with her mouth. His breaths became short and quicker as she worked on his six-pack in a way only she would know. Her hands quickly undid the button at the top of his dark blue jeans and the zipper was quick to follow. She hooked her fingers into the belt loops and pulled his jeans over his leg._

_With a smirk, she began to palm him through his boxers roughly, causing him to arch off the bed, groaning in pleasure. He had waited all day for this to happen. He wasn't sure if he would be able to survive the torture for much longer. She caught on to this by the way he moved his hips in rhythm with her hand. Deciding she tortured him enough, she removed his boxers, watching in mild amusement as his erection slapped upwards towards his stomach._

"_Please," Ratchet's voice was reduced to a whimper as his erection throbbed._

_He just about cried out in relief when she swirled her tongue around his tip, spreading the pre-cum that was already beginning to form. He thrust his hips into her mouth, trying to make her take all of him. But she refused. Only sucking on his tip. Moaning helplessly, he fisted his hands into her hair and pushed her deeper. Resistance was next to none as she obeyed his pleas. One hand was firmly holding his stomach down so he couldn't move. Her free hand was stroking his balls. Ratchet's breaths grew shorter and rapid as he struggled to hold it all in. When she felt him twitch in her mouth, she pulled back and stopped, leaving him unsatisfied._

"_No. No, no, no. Get back and finish what you started!" Ratchet ordered._

_Talida just knelt before him and bit her bottom lip, disobeying him. Ratchet growled again. It was a ferocious growl, indicating how he wanted to punish her. She was unfazed. She only gave her a challenge,_

"_Rock me."_

_If she wanted to be rocked…well, he was more than happy to oblige. In a swift battle-primed movement, he had her on all fours with her rear facing him. He couldn't hide the smirk growing on his face as he positioned himself. He was going to enjoy dealing this punishment. He enjoyed hearing her gasp as he smacked her butt. Then without warning, he thrust into her. He held onto both breasts roughly, using them as his anchors as he buried himself within her to the hilt._

"_RATCHET!" Talida screamed in pleasure._

_He made no effort to hide his moans of pleasure as he rammed into her over and over again. Talida let out few moans. Most of the time, she was screaming in pleasure. Ratchet enjoyed being adventurous in bed. But…never like this! Never before had he even __**considered**__ doing this! She had to reach forward and hold on to the bed posts just to deal with the violent hammering that was being dealt to her._

_Just as she swore she could have climaxed, Ratchet pulled out of her. Payback's a bitch. Her head was spinning as he roughly rolled her onto her back and thrust into her. Talida was pretty sure that due to his hammering, she wouldn't be able to **sit up** the next day. Let alone **walk.**_

"_This…is for…teasing me!" Ratchet moaned out._

"_Ratchet, I'm…I'm…," Talida struggled to say._

"_I know," Ratchet grunted._

_She cried out as the climax shuddered through her, clinging to his shoulder blades. His name was the only word that was leaving her mouth as she drowned. Feeling her climax all around him was enough to drag Ratchet over the edge as well. His thrusts became sloppier and impossibly deep as he felt his climax rip through him. The woman underneath him gasped as he filled her. When he was dry, he was spent. Swiftly, he fell onto the bed next to her, sweeping his arm underneath her body to pull her close. The two of them just laid there panting and covered in sticky sweat._

"_Wow. That was…," Talida trailed off as she regained her breath._

"_Incredible?" Ratchet supplied as he planted wet kisses on her shoulder whilst covering them up with the sheet._

"_I was going to go with indescribable," Talida corrected as they kissed passionately._

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"_We're busy!" Ratchet called as he crawled on top of Talida, kissing her neck._

"_RATCHET! TALIDA! I HAVE TO SPEAK IT YOU!"_

"_It's the neighbors again," Talida sighed, "I think they're mad at us for our __**activities**__."_

"_Well, they kept us all night with that darn surround sound system. I believe a little payback is in order," Ratchet smirked as he disappeared under the sheet, their laughter echoing around the room._

Ratchet bolted upright gasping. It was that damn dream again. He looked down at his crotch plates and saw the familiar bulge forming in them.

"There goes another night's sleep," Ratchet muttered as he headed for the washroom whilst thinking,

_**Thank God for soundproofing…**_

* * *

**Talida: Ice? Icey?**

**Me: *****unconscious*******

**Talida: She wasn't kidding. Luckily, she wrote this letter for me to read out.**

'**Dear readers,**

**WHERE DID I GET THAT FROM?! Can someone provide that answer for me?! Personally, I think that I have officially been corrupted.**

**I decided to add the ending in to add a bit of humor. I mean, come on! Ignoring the chance to make fun of Ratchet is like me enjoying science. NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!**

**Ever since I eluded to the idea in a chapter of **_**Strange Beginnings**_**, everyone's been telling me to post it because they wanted to know. Well, I hope I did everyone justice because I don't really write stuff like this. Especially this…graphic.**

**Since this is a one-shot, I will reply to the reviews posted on this story at the end of the latest chapter on **_**Strange Beginnings**_**. If you want to see your review replies, you will have to go to that story. If I don't reply to everyone, I apologize and please know that I love you guys.**

**IceGirl out!'**

**CAN SOMEONE WAKE HER UP ALREADY?!**


End file.
